ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Rivalry (Story Arc)
Twin Rivalry is a story arc taking place in a parallel universe. In this universe, The Order, teamed with the Glacier, launches a surprise attack against the students of EHS. The PAAB barely manage to escape the choas, but a casualty along the way leads to the group splitting into two factions, both of which to try and survive the now-abandoned Ethel alone. Meanwhile, The Order's next plan has already been set into motion. The primary point of diversion is unknown, but there are many difference between this universe and the Base. Differences with the Base The universe-creating point of diversion is unknown, but implied to be the massacre of students by The Order or an event leading up to this attack. Major Differences: * Dakota, Kimberly, John, Mrs. Henry, Saddam, and Adam are all still alive by the time the story begins in late 2012. * CAMELOT agents Cheek and Woody are both alive, implying agents King and Wood, who are not mentioned, are most likely dead. CAMELOT is not mentioned in any capacity beyond these former agents still being alive. * The Order (temporarily) go against their mantra and join forces with the Glacier. * The Storm is destroyed by Phaser, not Jarod, and Jarod is mentioned as having only been seriously injured by the Storm before being healed by Phaser. * The Mutrociter has made its way into the hands of The Order. * The Necromancer first interacts with The PAAB much later than his Base counterpart, and he utilizes his Hell Hounds. Summary Flashbacks EHS Gymnasium Sometime before the events of the story arc, PAAB members Jakob, Jarod, Matt, Dakota, Curtis, and Payton are playing a game of basketball in the EHS gymnasium before AB breifly approaches them to make a threat. After class, the group is joined by Hanna and Leslie, and they all walk to class. As they make their way down the halls, Mrs. R. McNeil and Mr. Ray watch and comment on the inevitable success of their upcoming plan. The Order's Attack Some time later, a bell rings in the middle of third period, and The Order launches into their attack. Curtis is being tortured by Mrs. Lacey when Jakob, Matt, and Hanna arrive to rescue him, with Hanna being forced to kill Mrs. Lacey in the process. The four run down the hall, joined by Dakota and Mallory, and soon escape to a bus. On the bus, Payton is prepared to drive, and Jarod, Addie, Leslie, and Kimberly have been waiting for the rest of the group. Mrs. Henry attacks using a gun and shoots at the bus, hitting John, and AB, who is standing at the end of the driveway, begins to try and consume the students on the bus from afar. During this, The PAAB exit through the back of the bus as it rolls down the drive-way and towards AB. Mrs. Henry, who had managed to get onto the bus through the back window, runs to the driver's seat to try and stop the bus, and AB realizes the students had jumped out, but it is too late. The bus hits AB, resulting in an explosion, killing both him and Mrs. Henry. The PAAB escape to the nearby woods and rest while Matt and Mallory try to tend to John's gunshot wound. When their attempts fail, Matt convinces Leslie to try and use her power to heal him. At first hesitant, Leslie eventually gives in after being coerced by other PAAB members. When her attempt seems to fail, Leslie goes into a fit of rage, transforming into Phaser and stomping John's neck, ensuring he is dead. Almost directly after, Leslie comes out of it and is mortified by what she did. This leads to a fight between the PAAB, with some blaming Leslie for John's death while the others insist it wasn't her fault. For an unknown time after this, The PAAB struggled to stick together as the rest of the world came under attack by the Glacier. The group eventually decides to split, with Jakob's group of Addie, Curtis, Austin, Dakota, and Kimberly, who mostly all refuse to work with Leslie; Jarod's group of Matt, Payton, Mallory, and Hanna, decide to stay with Leslie. he two groups go their separate ways but stay in Ethel, safe from the Glacier. Present Life in Ethel A few weeks later, the two groups, moving from empty house to empty house, decide to return back to the school for the first time since the attacks and scavenge and food they can find in the cafeteria. Jakob's group had been successful in their efforts so far, even having a friendly game of cards over champagne the night before their trip to the cafeteria; Jarod's group had been struggling and had reached the last of the their food. However, both groups had been forced to only move during the daylight hours, threatened by mysterious "Hell Hounds" that roam Ethel at night. The Fight in the EHS Cafeteria Jarod's group reaches the cafeteria first, but Jakob group spots them. Jakob runs ahead of his group to try and warn Jarod, but Dakota arrives shortly after, looking o fight Leslie in order to avenge John's death. A fight breaks out between the two groups. During the fight, Addie and Mallory are caught by Curtis to be faking their fight, resulting in Curtis shouting at Addie that he'll get Mallory himself. Addie, defending her friend, grabs Curtis by his hair and begins punching him. Dakota, armed with a Molotov, shouts for Curtis to move so he can throw it at Addie. Mallory sees this and warns Addie, who lets go of Curtis. Mallory quickly grabs Curtis and slings him into Dakota, causing him to drop the lit cocktail. As the two are lit aflame, Dakota's escape from the fire blocks Curtis from escaping and knocks him down into the fire. Even stops fighting as Curtis is engulfed in flames. As the rest of the group tries to help Curtis, Kimberly runs to the wall and begins vomiting at the smell of Curtis' burnt skin. When she leans back up, she screams at seeing Mrs. R. McNeil on the other side of the window. Mrs. R. McNeil punches through the glass and drags Kimberly out of the window before stabbing her in the heart. The rest of The PAAB run to help, but as that happens, one of the Hell Hounds runs in and drags Curtis out, killing him. Mrs. R. McNeil, joined by Coach Chris and a nonsense-speaking student, taunts The PAAB by molesting Curtis' body and throwing Kimberly's decapitated head into the cafeteria. The three make off with the two bodies and Mrs. R. McNeil has the student, the Necromancer, order his three Hell Hounds to stay and kill the rest of The PAAB. The PAAB utilize their surroundings and remaining weapons to fight off the beasts, which they realize are half-Rottweiler-half-student constructs. Once the last one has been killed, they burn the bodies and agree to team back up and confront The Order. The group follows a trail of dripped blood and agrees that the three most likely went to Greenlee. Showdown at the Greenlee Gymnasium When the PAAB arrives, they discover Adam and Saddam, who is leading Logan by a rope, guarding the gym. Payton, Leslie, Jarod, and Austin take down Saddam, and Addie and Mallory help them lock and unconscious Logan in a nearby dumpster. Meanwhile, the others have captured Adam for questioning. By this, it is revealed that The Order struck a deal with the Glacier, but they went back on that deal, and something has driven the Glacier away. Adam also reveals that The Order has device inside the Greenlee gymnasium, and they are using the device to try and summon an army of some sort. As he is questioned more, Adam throw himself onto Hanna's knife, and he bleeds to death. As they hear The Order attempting to use the device, they decide there is no time left and begin making their way to the gymnasium. The group enters, discovering a mass of severed limbs and organs in front of a large, floating black orb, the Mutrociter, a gateway to the Brimmus. A zombified Mrs. Lacey attacks the group under Mr. Ray's command, though she is quickly killed by Addie. This brings on a large fight between the two groups. During the charge of both sides, Mallory is tackled by Coach Perish and soon strangled. Hanna charges on the stage of the gym and confronts Mr. Ray and Coach Chris while Coach Dees stabs Addie. Leslie looks away from her fight with the Necromancer and attempts to heal Addie. Her concentration is thrown off by the sound of Hanna's body being thrown down after being killed by Mr. Ray. Coach Dees takes advantage of the distraction and finishes off Addie, but this action brings out Phaser, who quickly runs to Coach Dees and punches through his chest, killing him. Payton's fight with Mrs. R. McNeil comes to end when she gains the upper hand and stabs him in the back multiple times. Phaser and the Necromancer enter a battle, and Coach Dillanger, after being struck, accidentally wanders into the beam of energy between the two. The following explosion kills all Coach Dillanger, the Necromancer, and Phaser. In addition, the blast knocks Jakob unconscious. Dakota kills Mrs. Kombs and rushes Mr. Ray and Coach Chris, who are making their way down from the stage. His attempt to stop the two fails, and he is killed by Coach Chris. Jarod rushes to protect Jakob, and Matt and Austin try to help Jarod, but both are subdued. Mr. Ray throws his knife into Jarod, killing him. As Jarod's body falls to the floor, Matt is finally overpowered by Coach Perish, who stabs Matt's neck, killing him. Final Moments Jakob awakens from a dream about the PAAB's gathering in the gym and witnesses Austin being beheaded by Coach Perish. When Jakob is pulled forth to also be killed, the gym doors open and in walks Agent Woody and the robed man similar to a man Jarod had described dreaming about; the man is Psypocalypse. Mr. Ray says final words to Jakob before offering Psypocalypse the kill and thanking him for getting rid of the Glacier.. As Psypocalypse melt's Jakob's brain, he tries to remember the gathering in the gym, but the memory fades away and he can only see the bodies of his dead friends as he falls to floor. As he becomes unable to remember his friends' names he hopes that, somehow, everything could be different somewhere else before finally dying. With presumably nobody left to stop The Order and Psypocalypse, their plan involving the Mutrociter was put into place. What this resulted in is unknown. Deaths * Shelby is listed off by Curtis as one of Mrs. R. McNeil's three victims he had witnessed her murder. * Mrs. Lacey is fatally struck in the head by Hanna with a fire extinguisher. * AB is killed when he is hit by a school bus. * Mrs. Henry dies from the explosion following the bus' collision with AB. * John is (likely fatally) shot by Mrs. Henry, but his death is confirmed when Phaser steps on his neck, breaking it. * Kimberly is stabbed in the heart by Mrs. R. McNeil. * Curtis is killed by one of the Hell Hounds. * Payton incinerates one of the Hell Hounds with a Molotov. * Matt beheads one of the Hell Hounds with a shovel. * Leslie hacks the final Hell Hound to death with a hatchet. * Saddam is killed when Leslie stabs him in the stomach. * Adam thrusts himself onto Hanna's knife, cutting open his neck. * Johnathan Bain, Chloe Clark, Marybeth Oakes, Ethan Hunt, Jazmen Callahand and Urbaneisha Pike are listed among the victims in the Greenlee gymnasium. * The zombie Mrs. Lacey is incinerated by Addie. * Mallory is strangled by Coach Perish. * Addie's throat is cut my Coach Dees. * Hanna is stabbed by Mr. Ray and thrown off the gymnasium stage by Coach Chris. * Coach Dees is punched through the chest by Phaser. * Payton is fatally repeatedly stabbed by Mrs. R. McNeil. * Coach Dillanger is killed when he wanders into the beam of energy between Phaser and the Necromancer. * Leslie/Phaser is killed by the blast of energy resulting from Coach Dillanger disrupting the beam of energy. * The energy disruption blasts the Necromancer into the air, and he is killed upon impact with the ground. * Mrs. Kombs is fatally stabbed by Dakota. * Dakota is killed when Coach Chris slings him into the corner of the stage so hard that Dakota's spine is severed. * Jarod has a knife thrown in him by Mr. Ray. * Matt is stabbed in the neck by Coach Perish. * Austin is beheaded by Coach Perish. * Jakob's brain is melted by Psypocalypse.''